Certain sports such as basketball, volleyball, and indoor soccer are played on a hard surface court. A court dedicated to one sport will have boundary lines and interior play areas permanently marked off to indicate a defined spot or area which is dictated by that sport's rules. For example, a basketball court has out-of-bounds boundary lines, a half-court line, a jump circle line, a three-point line and free-throw lines. All the aforementioned lines are permanently marked on the court surface, normally by paint. They are permanent. A court used for two sports such as basketball and volleyball may have all the lines needed by both sports permanently marked. The lines of the sport not being played are simply ignored. Alternatively, a temporary marking system may be used for the lesser used of the two sports. For example, a court primarily used for basketball can have a line defined by black adhesive tape temporarily positioned on it to define a volleyball court.
Temporary boundary lines or spots are often used on the courts during practice drills. The lines or spots serve as an aid in coaching a particular player activity. Any such line or spot must be temporary. Brightly colored cones made of a soft plastic have been extensively used. They are readily visible. However, they are bulky and, while useful for temporarily marking an area or spot, interfere with normal play and are easy to trip over because of their size. Brightly colored pieces of tape have also been used, but are time consuming to apply and can be difficult to remove. Furthermore, they typically leave a sticky residue which then creates a surface which is unsuitable for safe pay.
In accord with a demonstrated need, there has now been developed a marking system for temporarily marking a hard surface floor. The marking system is readily positioned, is readily repositioned as desired, does not interfere with normal play or use, remains in place without being dislodged, and is readily removed when no longer needed.